Session Summaries
Session Zero: The Prologue Velaeria and Emmett Stormsworn head to the Sea Grove in search of work. The halfling Ferrin hires them to obtain a magic apple from the city of Oakhurst. Session One: Sunless Citadel Emmett and Velaeria meet Theadora en route to Oakhurst and meet her friend Malcolm in town. They travel to the Sunless Citadel in search of the magic apple. They fights rats and goblins, and meet a kobold named Meepo who has lost his dragon. Session Two: Electric Boogaloo Meepo is killed by the dragon Calcryx, and the party enters the Twilight Grove with permission from the hobgoblin king, Durn. Session Three: Prisoner of Azkaban The party fights through the Twilight Grove and confronts the Outcaste, Belak. They recover the apple from the Gulthias Tree and exit the Sunless Citadel with survivors, Sharwyn and Sir Bradford. Session Four: The Quest for Peace The party reunites Sharwyn with her mother in Oakhurst, and then travels by caravan to Burle. The apple is delivered to Ferrin, and the party continues by caravan to Saltmarsh where they meet Velaeria’s father. Session Five: The Final Frontier Gellan Primewater tasks the party with aiding Xandri. They head to the Eadro Rift where they are tricked into combat by a mermaid. Session Six: Fallout The party is attacked by sahuagin and sharkfolk, and Xandri uses magic to help them escape. Malcolm has two visions, and a familiar figure leaves Vel a note in the Saltmarsh market. The party meets The Great Fraternus at the Snapping Line Bar, and are tricked by Gellan. Session Seven: The Force Awakens The party agrees to investigate a mine collapse for Manistrad Copperlocks. Malcolm visits the Temple of Procan, and Vel sneaks out at night to meet with her brother Vitaelius. The party joins the caravan to the Shafted Caverns. Session Eight: Inside Deep Throat The warlock Kayle follows and then joins the party, and they enter the mine in search of missing dwarves. A magical force separates the party and wipes their memories. Dora and Kayle are left behind as the party progresses through the cavern. Session Nine: Stone Age Smackdown The party is reunited, and confronts the caster, Sanbalet. The missing dwarves are rescued and the party commandeers Sanbalet’s ship back to Saltmarsh. Session Ten: Jason X The party interrogates Sanbalet, and turns him over to the Saltmarsh authorities. Sanbalet’s ship is signed over to Vel, and the party prepares to track down the slavers. Session Eleven: The Spy Who Loved Me The party speaks with a fortune teller at the Atrowa Festival, and Vel assigns crew positions on the ship. The party joins Vitaelius and his crew and then meets the slaver, Kasha at sea. When combat ensues, Vitae flees, and Kasha and the Doctor escape. Session Twelve: Muppets Most Wanted Fraternus tells Dora that he’s leaving Saltmarsh. Kayle and Malcolm meet with the grave keeper, and Vel catches up with her mother. Dora mails her letter, Vel fixes the ship, and Malcolm has a vision of an Abbey. Session Thirteen: Skull Island Malcolm and Vel argue about money. Half the party attends a Council Meeting, while the other half investigates Skerrin’s home for signs of Iuz. The next day Vel and her mother go shopping, while the party attends market day. Session Fourteen: Super Buddies Malcolm and Steve attend class at the Temple, while Vel, Dora, and Kayle go shopping. The next day the party meets with some lizardfolk and offers support in their war against the sahuagin. Session Fifteen: Temple of Doom The party fights skeletons on the way to the Abbey. Kayle solves a puzzle to open a trap door, and Emmet discovers a secret door behind a tapestry. Session Sixteen: Crocodile Rock The party progresses through the Abbey fighting shadows, mephits, and a large crocodile. Dora is killed in a confrontation with a figure named Krell, but Velaeria wields the sword of Heironeous which revivifies her. Heironeous speaks through a statue and grants Vel his blessing. Session Seventeen: We Didn't Start The Fire Elijah has a premonition of Sacola spilling blood. When the party returns they find sahuagin burning Saltmarsh. The party splits up to help citizens, including Xandri, Hannah, Gellan, Skerrin, and Vel's family. An emergency council meeting is called. Session Eighteen: The party recovers from the attack, and have several personal conversations. The Council makes them honourary citizens and enlists them to find 2 missing ships. Councillor Skerrin is poisoned and dies, but the party uncovers his membership in the Scarlet Brotherhood. Caravans with rations and soldiers arrive from Berle.Category:Episodes